EXACT
This program is a quite difficult game of arcade style (in my opinion). You have to make two numbers fit perfectly. For example: if you have to fit a 20, you have to stop your roulette just 20. Features *6 levels (3 normal + 3 extra). *A marathon mode to play all the 6 levels in a row. *"99" Combo mode, the hardest mode; you must have to "exact" 99 numbers in a row. *Bonus stages in "99" Combo mode *Secret cheat-mode to play secret levels with passwords. *A custom challenge to create your levels. *A code of custom-levels; now you can share your levels with your friends. *+40 achivements to get *GRP files as a background in some levels (in fututher updates) *Multiplayer exchange records (in fututher updates) *Avalible in this languages: English and Spanish. IMPORTANT NOTE: This features is for the full game, the demos for PTC or SmileBasic hasn't got all of this options. Instructions Controls in the game: Press the A button to raise your number. Press the B button (or press both simultaneously) to stop your number and see if it fits. Press START to open pause menu (in some game modes, START has the funcion of exit) Controls on the menu: Use the control panel to move the cursor; Select and press A to B to go back. Controls on the bonus stages: Use the A button to stop the bar. Controls on pause menu: Use START to open/close the pause menu. Hold press the buttons A+B to give up and exit of the current mode. Controls on the language setup/cheat-mode: Use the keyboards to type the correct answer. On the keyboard keys you have some of the answers that you can type; touch the keys to input this answers. Type "/exit" to go back or close the game. Changelog First prototyp (PetitComputer) *Only one level *Without title screen Alpha (PetitCompuer) *Only 3 levels planeed *Options menu unfinished *Only 3 achivements *Added title Screen Demo 1; v1.1 (PetitComputer) *6 levels planeed (only 1 in this demo) *"99" Combo mode almost finished! *Only one password avalible *Options menu unavalible *20 achivements planeed (only 10 avalible in this demo) Demo 1; v1.2 (PetitComputer) *Added the languages (currenly, English and Spanish) *Fixed some bugs that happend in the ver1.1 of Demo 1. EXACT Special Edition (PetitComputer & SmileBasic) *Endless mode *GRP file as a background Demo 2 (SmileBasic) *6 levels planeed (only 3 levels finished in this demo) *"99" Combo mode finished! *Added bonus stages to skip some levels. *Added 3 levels of difficulty setting to "99" combo mode *Added a counter of time bonus and time left to "99" combo mode *Simplify the code in the part of the menus. *Added a few effects to "99" Combo mode *Added a secret "cheat-mode" *Added 2 passwords to the cheat-mode *40 achivements planeed *Added an option to set the controls between two modes (not avalible in this demo). *Planeed a multiplayer mode (not avalible for now) *Added a new option on options menu to configurate the GRP and the MEM files. *Added some options to the button screen (you can touch this options with the button screen to). *Added options to turn ON/OFF the options on the button screen. *Add another language: in this case Spanish (I can add more languages in the future). Version 1.1 (SmileBasic) *All the levels avalible *Marathon mode avalible *All the 40 achivements. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT After of hours of work; I want to say... EXACT ISN'T DEAD!!! I'm working on an update for demo 1!! And I want to relase more versions of this game for PetitComputer. But, the full game will only on 3DS. I'm working on another game to, a conversion of "One Night at Flumpty's 2" PTC; I'm working for that which arrives, at least one demo of the game for DSi; it may in the future publish its data, and I need some help in the sounds and melodies (if you want to help me, please give me a comment on my message wall). Although I must say that I will publish a special edition of EXACT I hope this list by the end of this year 2015. Future Plans I want to finish all the contents sayed before, but I want to implant in future versions: *More passwords *More achivemens *Multiplayer mode *Add some GRP files to background (only in some levels) This contents will be in the game on futhuter updates for the full relase on SmileBasic version. Screenshot gallery Note: Sorry for the bad quality, I shot this photos in my DSi...: Title Screen1.jpg|Title screen of the Alpha Version '99' Combo mode.JPG|'99' combo mode has this aspect. Achivements.JPG|This are some of the achivements Easteregg FNAF.JPG|This game have some eastereggs: like this level inspirated in the 7th Night of FNAF Gallery record.JPG|The gallery record Main menu.JPG|This is the main menu in the demo. HNI_0039.JPG|This is the new aspect of the main menu (in demo 2) HNI_0040.JPG|Added new difficlty levels to "99" Combo mode HNI_0041.JPG|Added a new bonus stage to skip some levels of "99" Combo mode Download First demo (currently the only one demo avalible in PTC): Videos Comming soon... Known bugs In this section appears all the known bugs of the different versions of the game: Bugs in DEMO 1 *Error in level 1: Sometimes you can win this level if you stop the number in 49 or 51 too. It doesn't effect the game and it isn't dangerous. *Error in "20/20/20/20": If you hold press A your roulette can pass to 100 (the normal is on 99). It doesn't effect the game and it isn't dangerous. If you find more bugs, please edit this section or say it ion the comments section. License Last edit: 08/2015 Use of this program is available to the user when i always meets the following requirements: The game was originally published as a free item for Petit Computer program; and the user can distribute the program, provided it makes a legal and responsible use of the fact and their own use. The user can play this game in all its functions provided that does not alter the code base of the same program without prior permission of the creator of the program; this activity inflicts code using the program, and can also cause the same game or save files from being altered or restarted for the same offense. As a tip of the contract: the base code can alter the game how and when they do not always want to save this file with the same name as the original (overwrite action programs). The program you are using will permit use wireless communication system Nintendo DSi or Nintendo 3DS in a future update to communicate locally with other users who have the same game; These items require the updating of these programs to their latest versions. For more information on wireless communication; consult your manual or visit the official website of Nintendo. Notes *The current demo version can't save progress of your data. I'm working hard to make it so demo 2 can save it. *If you find some bugs or errors that don't appear in the "Known bugs", please say so in the comments; you can also help improve the experience that this game can offer. Credits *'Gamerandom' - General idea, programing, grafics, beta-test and the translation to all the different languages. *'SmileBoom' - BGM/SFX (in-game) and QR code convertor online. *'Randomuscrap98' - QR Code Stitcher. Date and time of the last edition Gamerandom (talk) 15:09, August 28, 2015 (UTC) IMPORTANT: If you edit this page; please remove this firm and put yours. It will serve to see the latest edition of this page and his most recent contribution. Thank you very much for your support. Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Arcade Category:Work in Progress